Por trece razones
by katiusa jackson potter
Summary: Unos casetes le llegan a Harry Potter de Hermione Granger, una chica que se suicidó la semana pasada. Él descubrirá que son trece las razones, por las cuales se suicidó. ¿Qué razones son éstas y qué tiene el que ver con ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**Es una adaptación de la novela por trece razones con los personajes de Harry Potter.**

**Casete 1: cara A**

Un paquete del tamaño de una caja, de zapatos está colocado contra la ventana de mi habitación, en ángulo.

Había dejado la ventana abierta para dejar entrar a la lechuza que traía "El Profeta". Pero me doy con la sorpresa de que hay una caja de zapatos .

Un apresurado garabato en el envoltorio dirige el paquete a Harry Potter, así que lo cojo y entro.

Llevo el paquete a la cocina y lo dejo sobre la encimera. Abro el cajón de los trastos y saco unas tijeras. Después paso uno de los filos de la tijera alrededor del paquete y levanto la parte superior. Dentro de la caja de zapatos hay un tubo enrollado envuelto en plástico de burbujitas. Lo desenvuelvo y descubro siete cintas de casete sueltas.

Cada cinta tiene un número escrito en azul oscuro sobre la esquina derecha, seguramente con esmalte de uñas, cada cara tiene un número. Uno y dos en la primera cinta, tres y cuatro en la siguiente, cinco y seis, y así continúa. La última cinta tiene un trece en una cara, pero no hay nada escrito en la otra.

¿Quién me habrá enviado una caja llena de cintas de casete? Ya nadie escucha cintas. ¿Tengo tan siquiera un reproductor en el que escucharlas?

iEl garaje! El radiocasete del banco de herramientas. Tío Vernon lo compró en un mercadillo de jardín por cuatro duros. Es viejo, así que no le importa que se cubra de serrín o se salpique de pintura. Y lo mejor de todo, se pueden escuchar cintas.

Arrastro una banqueta hasta colocarla delante del banco de herramientas, tiro la mochila al suelo y después me siento. Aprieto el botón de Eject. Una puertecita de plástico se abre e introduzco la primera cinta.

_**Hola chicos y chicas. Soy Hermione Granger. En vivo y en estéreo.**_

No me lo creo.

_**Nada de compromisos que me hayan hecho volver. Nada de bises. Y esta vez, nada de peticiones.**_

No, no me lo puedo creer. Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, se suicidó la semana pasada.

_**Espero que estéis preparados, porque estoy a punto de contaros la historia de mi vida. Más concretamente, por qué se acabó mi vida. Y si estas escuchando qué iba a cintas, tú eres una de las razones.**_

¿Qué? ¡No!

_**No diré qué cinta te introduce en la historia. Pero no tengas miedo, si has recibido esta adorable cajita, tu nombre aparecerá...te lo prometo.**_

_**¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta? Eh! suena a chiste ¿Por qué iba a contar una mentira una chica muerta? Respuesta: porque no podría sostenerse**_.

¿Es esto algún tipo de retorcida nota de suicida? No puedo creer que Hermione haya hecho esto.

_**Venga. Ríete. Vaya. Me había parecido divertido.**_

Antes de morir, Hermione había grabado un montón de cintas. ¿Por qué?

_**Las reglas son muy sencillas. Solo hay dos. Regla número uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti.**_

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—¡Tía Petunia!

Me tiro sobre el radiocasete y golpeo varios botones al mismo tiempo.

— Tía Petunias, me has asustado —digo—. No es nada. Es un proyecto para Hogwarts.

Mi respuesta válida para todo. ¿Qué llegarás tarde? Un proyecto para Hogwarts. ¿Que necesitas más dinero? Un proyecto de Hogwarts. Y ahora, las cintas de una chica. Una chica, mi mejor amiga, que hace dos semanas se tragó un puñado de pastillas.

Un proyecto para Hogwarts.

—¿Puedo escucharlo? —me pregunta con recelo.

—No es mío —digo mientras rasco la puntera del pie contra el suelo de cemento—. Estoy ayudando a un amigo. Es para la clase de historia de la magia, muy aburrido.

—No digas esa palabra en la casa, ya te lo hemos dicho, pero bueno, es muy amable por tu parte ayudar a tu amigo —dice. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y coge un trapo polvoriento, un viejo pañal de tela mío, para sacar una cinta métrica que está escondida debajo. Después se voltea y me dice—. Te dejo tranquilo.

Espero hasta que escucho cómo se cierra la puerta y después colocó un dedo sobre el botón de Play. Siento los dedos, las manos, los brazos, el cuello, todo vacío. No tengo fuerza suficiente ni para apretar un solo botón del radiocasete.

Cojo el pañal de tela y envuelvo la caja de zapatos en él para apartarla de mi vista. Ojalá nunca hubiera visto la caja ni las siete cintas que había dentro de ella. Darle al Play la primera vez había sido fácil. Pan comido. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Pero esta vez, es una de las muchas cosas más terroríficas que he hecho en mi vida.

Bajo el volumen y aprieto el Play.

_**... uno: tú escuchas. Número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti.**_

_**Cuando acabes de escuchar las trece caras —porque cada historia tiene trece caras—rebobina las cintas, vuélvelas a colocar en la caja y pásaselas a quien sea que continúe tu pequeña historia. Y tú, el afortunado número trece, puedes llevarte las cintas directamente al infierno. Depende de cuál sea tu religión, quizá nos veamos allí.**_

_**En caso de que sientas la tentación de romper las normas, has de saber que he hecho una copia de estas cintas. Esas copias serán emitidas de una forma muy pública en caso de que este paquete no os llegue a todos. Esta no ha sido una decisión espontánea. No vuelvas a dar por sentado nada sobre mí... de nuevo.**_

No. De ninguna forma podía pensar ella eso.

_**Estás siendo observado.**_

El estómago se me retuerce, dispuesto a vomitar si se lo permito Cerca de mí tengo un cubo de plástico que está boca abajo sobre una banqueta para los pies. En un par de zancadas, si lo necesito puedo coger el asa y darle la vuelta.

Conocía a Hermione, era mi mejor amiga. Había pasado muchas aventuras con ella, desde primer año con la piedra filosofal hasta con los horocuxes. Después de la muerte de Voldemort nos juntamos más ya que Ron había decidido no cursar el último año. Y no hacía tanto tiempo, en una fiesta, habíamos conectado. Pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de acercarnos más el uno al otro. Y ni una sola vez dijo nada por sentado sobre ella. Ni una sola vez.

Estas cintas no deberían estar aquí. No deberían estar conmigo. Tiene que haber un error. O es una broma terrible.

Arrastro el cubo de basura por el suelo. A pesar de que ya lo he comprobado una vez, vuelvo a mirar el envoltorio. Tiene que haber un remite en algún lado. Quizá se me haya pasado por alto.

Las cintas de suicidio de Hermione están circulando por ahí. Alguien les ha hecho una copia y me las ha enviado para gastarme una broma. Mañana cuando regrese después de las vacaciones de navidad a Hogwarts alguien se reirá al verme, o pondrá una sonrisita de suficiencia y mirará para otro lado. Y entonces lo sabré.

¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haré entonces?

No lo sé

_**Casi lo olvido. Si estás en mi lista, deberías haber recibido un mapa.**_

Dejo caer el envoltorio de nuevo en el cubo de la basura.

Estoy en la lista.

Hace unas semanas, justo unos días antes de que Hermione se tomase las pastillas, alguien metió un sobre en mi baúl en medio de mi capa de invisibilidad. En la parte de fuera del sobre decía: GUARDA ESTO. LO NECESITARÁS, escrito con tinta roja. Dentro había un mapa de Hogwarts doblado. Más o menos una docena de estrellitas rojas marcaban diferentes puntos de ella.

En la escuela primaria utilizábamos aquellos mismos mapas de la cámara de comercio para aprender dónde estaba el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste. Había unos numeritos azules diminutos esparcidos por todo el mapa, que coincidían con los nombres de las tiendas que aparecían escritos en los márgenes.

Guardaba el mapa de Hermione en la mochila. Tenía intención de enseñarlo por el instituto para ver si le había llegado a alguien más. Para ver si alguien sabía lo que significaba. Pero habían pasado los días, se había colado entre mis libros y libretas y me había olvidado de él.

Hasta ahora.

_**A lo largo de las cintas iré mencionando diferentes puntos de sitios que todos conocemos, que debes visitar. No te puedo obligar a ir allí, pero si quieres profundizar un poco más, ve a donde están las estrellas. Y si quieres, tira el mapa y nunca me enterare.**_

Mientras Hermione habla por los polvorientos altavoces, siento el peso de mi mochila contra la pierna. Dentro arrugado en algún lugar al fondo, esta su mapa.

_**O quizá si me entere. La verdad es que no estoy segura de cómo funciona esto de estar muerta. Quién sabe, quizá esté detrás de ti ahora mismo.**_

Me inclino hacia delante, clavando los codos sobre el banco de herramientas Dejo caer la cara entre las manos y me deslizo los dedos entre el cabello inesperadamente húmedo.

_**Lo siento. Eso no ha sido justo. ¿Preparado, Viktor?**_

Viktor Krum. La estrella de Quidditch. El primer beso de Hermione.

_**Viktor cariño, tú fuiste mi primer beso. La primera mano que cogí. Pero no eras más que un tío normal y corriente. Y no lo digo para ser mala, no es así. Simplemente era que tenías algo que me hacía necesitar ser tu novia. Todavía hoy no sé exactamente qué era. Pero ahí estaba... y era increíblemente fuerte.**_

_**Tú no sabes esto, pero hace tres años, cuando llegaste a Hogwarts a participar al torneo de los tres magos, cuando yo estaba en cuarto y tú estabas en séptimo, te seguía a todas partes. Durante la sexta hora no tenía clases, así que me dedicaba a espiarte. Incluso llegue a tener una fotografía tuya, estoy segura de que todavía lo tengo en algún lado. Y cuando busquen entre mis cosas seguramente lo tiren pensando que un enamoramiento de novata no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero ¿la tiene? Para mí, sí, la tiene. He vuelto atrás hasta ti para encontrar una introducción para mi historia. Y en realidad es en donde comienza.**_

Entonces ¿en qué punto estoy yo de la lista, entre esas historia? ¿la segunda? ¿la tercera? ¿Se pone peor a medida que avanza?

Ha dicho que el afortunado número trece se puede llevar las cintas al infierno.

_**Cuando llegues al final de estas cintas, Viktor, espero que entiendas el papel que has tenido en todo esto. Porque ahora podría parecer un pequeño papel, pero importa. Al final, todo importa.**_

_**Traición. Es una de las peores sensaciones que se puede tener. Sé que tú no pretendías fallarme. De hecho, la mayoría de los que escucháis seguramente no tuvieseis ni idea de lo que estabais haciendo. De lo que estabais haciendo en realidad.**_

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo, Hermione? Porque de verdad que no tengo ni idea, fui tu mejor amigo, el que te apoyó todos estos años. Aquella noche, si es la noche en la que estoy pensando, fue exactamente tan rara para mí como lo fue para ti. Quizá más, ya que todavía no tengo ni idea de qué demonios ocurrió.

_**Nuestra primera estrellita roja se encuentra en C—4. Lleva el dedo hasta la C y déjalo caer hasta el 4. Correcto, como en el juego de los barcos. Cuando acabes esta cinta, deberías ir hasta allí. Solo estuve en ese durante un período muy corto, el verano anterior a mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, pero era allí donde estuve. Y es en donde te vi a ti por primera vez, Viktor. Quizá lo recuerdes. Estaba riendome no se por que cosa, no me dí cuenta y choqué contigo. Todavía faltaban dos meses para que comenzase Hogwarts, y estaba ahí con mis amigos en la final de la copa mundial de Quidditch, eras la única persona famosa que jugaba Quidditch que conocía. Ron (hola Ron), "mi mejor amigo" .**_

¿Ron? ¿ Ron Weasley?, ¿acaso Ron había hecho algo para aparecer en éstas cintas? ¿Quién mas estará en ésta lista, alguien conocido?

_**Me dijo que eras el mejor buscador del mundo. Nos chocamos por casualidad. Era por casualidad, ¿verdad? Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, me dijo que, iba a dejarte que la besases si querías. El primer beso de su vida. ¡Qué honor!**_

Las historias tienen que ser malas. Malas de verdad. Y esa es la única razón por la que las cintas se están pasando de una persona a otra. Por miedo. ¿Por qué ibas a querer enviar por correo un montón de cintas en las que se te culpa de un suicidio? No lo harías. Pero Hermione quiere que nosotros, los que aparecemos en la lista, escuchemos lo que nos tiene que decir. Y haremos lo que ella dice, continuar pasando las cintas, aunque solo sea para mantenerlas fuera del alcance de los que no están en la lista. "La lista." Suena a nombre de club secreto. De club exclusivo. Y por alguna razón, yo pertenezco a él.

_**Quería ver como eras, Viktor, así que cuando dijiste que querías hablar conmigo en el campo de Quidditch, me arreglé y baje de mi sala común hasta el estadio y ahí estabas tú, volando en tu escoba practicando el amago de no se que, la verdad a mi nunca me interesó el Quidditch**_.

Quidditch. Muchos de nosotros habíamos jugado durante aquel verano, porque deseábamos mejorar nuestras técnicas, para ganar la copa, por lo cual fue una gran decepción saber que no se celebraría ese año por el torneo de los tres magos.

_**Me viste y viraste tu escoba hacia mi, volteaste muy rápido y casi te caes, sonrojado y avergonzado huiste volando, en ese momento pensé que si hubieras estudiado en Hogwarts no habrías sido un Gryffindor**_.

Espera, espera. Necesito pensar. Arranco una mota de pintura naranja seca del banco de herramientas. ¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? Quiero decir, ¿por qué me estoy metiendo en esto? ¿Por qué no me limito a sacar la cinta del radiocasete y tirar toda la caja a la basura?

Trago saliva. Las lágrimas me asoman a los ojos. Porque es la voz de Hermione. Una voz que creía que no volvería a escuchar nunca. No puedo tirar esto. Y por las reglas. Miro hacia la caja de zapatos escondida bajo el pañal de tela. Hermione ha dicho que había hecho una copia de todas las cintas. Pero ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? Quizá si detengo las cintas, si no se las paso a nadie más, ya estará. Se acabará. No pasará nada.

Pero ¿y si hubiera algo en las cintas que me pudiese hacer daño? ¿Y si no fuese un truco? Entonces aparecería el segundo juego de cintas. Eso es lo que ha dicho ella. Y todo el mundo escuchará lo que hay en ellas.

Y todo el mundo escuchará lo que hay en ellas.

La pintura se levanta como una costra .

¿Quién quiere comprobar si se está tirando un farol?

_**En la copa de Quidditch, cuando nos chocamos tu te impulsaste hacia atrás y tropezaste con tu amigo de atrás, los dos cayeron y completamente sonrojados se levantaron, disculparon y se fueron, mientras que Ginny y yo nos reíamos.**_

Recuerdo aquello. Ginny creía que había sido tan divertido... Me lo había contado en el baile de Navidad. Cuando Hermione había aparecido con Viktor Krum como pareja, me había parecido muy hermosa y linda, se veía tan emocionada con el baile que un minuto pensé que no era ella. Cuando estoy cerca del sexo opuesto, especialmente en aquella época, la lengua se me traba, se me hacen unos nudos de los que huiría incluso un scout. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella podía ser el nuevo y mejorado Harry Potter , que haría su cuarto año en el instituto.

_**Después del desastre en el campo de Quidditch, te sonrojabas cada vez que nos cruzamos en los pasillos. **_

**No estábamos juntos en ninguna clase, porque tu eras invitado de otro colegio. Pero cada vez que salía de una clase te encontraba parado ahí fuera. **

En el baile de navidad todo el mundo andaba por el patio exterior, a pesar de que hacía frío. Seguramente había sido la noche más fría del verano. Y yo, por supuesto, me había dejado la capa en mi cuarto.

_**Después de un tiempo, conseguí saludarte. Y un tiempo después, tu conseguiste devolverme el saludo. Entonces, un día, me encontré caminando decir nada. Sabía que no podrías soportarlo, así que aquello nos llevó a nuestra primera conversación de varias palabras.**_

No, no es cierto. Me había dejado la capa en casa porque quería que todo el mundo viese mi túnica nueva. Qué imbécil era.

-¡_**Eh! -me dijiste-¿Es que no vas a decirme hola?**_

_**Sonreí, tomé aliento y me di la vuelta.**_

_**-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?**_

_**-Porque siempre me dices hola.**_

_**Te pregunté por qué pensabas que eras un experto en mí. Te dije que seguramente no supieses nada de mí.**_

En el baile de navidad yo me había agachado para atarme el zapato durante Hermione y Viktor bailaban. Y no había podido. No me había podido atar el dichoso cordón del zapato porque tenía los dedos agarrotados del frío. En honor a Hermione, he de decir que ella se ofreció a atármelo. Por supuesto que no le había dejado. Esperé a que Ron se metiese en nuestra torpe conversación para colarme dentro y poner los dedos en agua corriente. Qué vergüenza.

_**Antes, cuando le había preguntado a mi madre cómo podía llamar la atención de un chico, me había dicho "hazte la dura". Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Y está claro que funcionó. Comenzaste a aparecer por mis clases, esperando por mí, también aparecías siempre por la biblioteca cuando estaba estudiando o haciendo los deberes. Parecía que habían pasado semanas hasta que por fin me pediste ir al baile contigo. Pero yo sabía que acabarías haciéndolo, así que ya lo había practicado en voz alta. Muy tranquila y con confianza, como si en realidad no me importase. Como si lo diese cien veces cada día. Sí no tantos chicos me lo habían pedido pero te estaba esperándote.**_

Me coloco la mochila en el regazo y después abro el bolsillo más grande.

_**Me estaba emocionando demasiado al escuchar que me hablabas. Por suerte tu también estabas demasiado nervioso para darte cuenta. Cuando por fin conseguiste escupir la última sílaba sonreí muchísimo. Mientras tanto, la mano te temblaba tanto que creía que te lo ibas a cargar todo. Y no iba a permitir que aquello ocurriese**_.

Saco el mapa y lo desdoblo sobre el banco de herramientas.

_**Señalé el libro que supuestamente estabas leyendo .**_

_**-Está al revés -dije.**_

_**-No está al revés- dijiste volteando el libro**_

Con una regla de madera le aliso los extremos.

_**-Oh. Vale, mientras tú sepas lo que lees.**_

_**-Lo sé -me dijiste. **_

_**Me estiré el dobladillo de la manga sobre la palma de la mano y casi me acerqué a secarte el sudor de la frente... algo que mi madre habría hecho. Pero, por suerte, no lo hice. Nunca le hubieras vuelto a pedir el algo a una chica.**_

A través de la puerta lateral del garaje tía Petunia me llama. Bajo el volumen, preparado para darle al botón de Stop si la puerta se abre.

-¿Sí?

_**Cuando llegué a mi sala común me habías ido a buscar. Dos veces.**_

-Quiero que continúes trabajando -dice tía Petunia -. Pero necesito saber si cenarás con nosotros.

_**Ginny me preguntó porque querías hablar conmigo, y le dije que sólo te había visto en la biblioteca, y que seguramente me querías ver para preguntarme algo sobre un libro. Y ella me dijo e que eso era exactamente lo que le habías dicho.**_

Bajo la vista y miro la primera estrellita roja: C-4. Sé dónde es. Pero ¿debería ir allí?

_**No me lo podía creer. Viktor, le habías mentido a mi amiga. ¿Y por qué me hizo aquello tan feliz?**_

-No -digo-. Me voy a casa de un amigo. Para hacer lo del proyecto

_**Porque nuestras mentiras coincidían. Aquello era una señal.**_

-Está bien -dice tía Petunia -. Te guardaré algo en la nevera y te lo puedes calentar más tarde.

-_**Bien -dijo Ginny-. Eso es lo que él me ha dicho.**_

_**La acusé de no confiar en su mejor amiga le arranqué el trozo de papel con la dirección que le habías dejado de la mano y corrí a tu encuentro.**_

No Iré. A la primera estrella. Pero antes de eso, cuando se acabe esta cara de la cinta, iré a casa de Neville.

Neville nunca ha cambiado el equipo de música de su coche, así que todavía puede escuchar casetes. Así, dice él, puede controlar la música. Si lleva a alguien a un sitio y trae su propia música, hay un problema. "El formato no es compatible", les dice.

_**Cuando llegué, te dije:**_

_**-¿Viktor? Hola . Mi amiga me ha dicho que me has llamado porque querías un libro**_.

Neville tiene un viejo Mustang que ha heredado de su tío, que a su vez lo heredó de su padre, que seguramente lo heredase también del suyo. En la escuela hay pocos amores comparables al que hay entre Neville y su coche.

_**Estabas confundido, pero al final recordaste que le habías mentido a mi amiga y, como buen chico, te disculpaste**_.

Aunque no puedo considerar a Neville un amigo cercano, hemos hecho juntos un par de trabajos, así que sé donde vive. Y, lo más importante de todo, tiene un walkman viejo en el que se pueden escuchar cintas. Es amarillo y tiene unos auriculares de plástico finitos, y estoy seguro de que me lo dejará. Me llevaré unas cuantas cintas y las escucharé mientras camino hasta el antiguo barrio de Hermione, que solo está a una manzana o dos de la casa de Neville.

-_**Entonces, Viktor, ¿cuál es el problema sobre los libros? -pregunté. No te ibas a librar tan fácilmente.**_

O quizá me lleve las cintas a algún otro lugar. Algún lugar privado. Porque aquí no las puedo escuchar. No es que mi tía ni mi tío vayan a reconocer la voz que suena por los altavoces, pero necesito espacio.

Espacio para respirar.

_**Y no perdiste ni una oportunidad. Me dijiste que el viernes había un baile que sería a las 8:00 de la tarde. Me dijiste que de tu barco hasta mi sala común tardaba 10 minutos. Tú no lo veías, Viktor, pero incluso levanté la mano como si estuviese en la escuela en lugar de sentada en el borde de mi cama.**_

_**-Yo, señor Krum, yo -dije-. Sé la respuesta.**_

_**Cuando dijiste mi nombre:**_

_**-¿Sí, señorita Granger? -tiré la regla de mamá de hacerse la dura por la ventana. Te dije que las dos personas se tenían que encontrar a las 7:50 en el Gran Salón.**_

¿Qué le habría visto Hermione? Nunca lo entendí. Incluso ella ha admitido que era incapaz de explicarlo. Pero para ser un tío con una pinta bastante normal, hay muchas chicas a las que les gusta Viktor.

Sí, es bastante alto. Y quizá lo encuentren misterioso. Siempre está mirando por las ventanas, contemplando alguna cosa.

_**Hubo una larga pausa Viktor. Y quiero decir una laaarga pausa.**_

_**-Entonces, ¿cuándo se encuentran las dos personas ? -preguntaste.**_

_**-A las 7:50 -dije yo.**_

_**Dijiste que te parecía horriblemente largo el tiempo que tenía que esperar las dos personas.**_

_**Uau. Relájate, Hermione.**_

_**Ya sé lo que estáis pensando todos**_**. Hermione Granger es una guarr**a.

¿_**Lo habéis pillado? He dicho "Hermione Granger es". Ya no puedo decir eso más.**_

Deja de hablar.

Acerco la banqueta un poco más al banco de herramientas. Los dos ejes de la pletina, escondidos tras una ventanita de plástico ahumado, hacen rodar la cinta de un lado al otro. Un suave silbido sale de los altavoces. Un suave y estático susurro.

¿Qué está pensando? ¿En este momento tendría los ojos cerrados? ¿Estará llorando? ¿Tendrá el dedo sobre el botón de Stop deseando tener fuerza para apretarlo? ¿Qué está haciendo? No lo escucho.

_**Equivocado- Su voz suena enfadada. Casi temblorosa**_

_**Hermione Granger no es, ni nunca ha sido una guarra. Lo cual da lugar a la pregunta, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado? Yo solo quería un beso. Era una chica de Cuarto a la que nunca habían besado. Nunca. Pero me gustaba un chico, a él le gustaba yo e iba a besarle. Y eso era todo-todo-en aquel momento.**_

¿Cuál era la otra historia? Porque yo había escuchado algo, pero nunca vi capás a mi amiga de hacer eso.

_**Durante unas cuantas noches antes de nuestro encuentro en el baile había tenido el mismo sueño. Exactamente el mismo. Desde el principio hasta el fin. Y para que te recrees los oídos, aquí está.**_

_**Pero primero, lo ambientaremos un poco. En mi casa antes de venir a Hogwarts había un jardín, un muy hermoso jardín, que era igual a los jardines del colegio Muchas tardes me sentaba a leer debajo de un árbol o me echaba y miraba el cielo, la brisa de la noche que soplaba entre las barras me tranquilizaba. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en mi hogar.**_

Yo no había ido a varios parques porque a Dudley no le gustaban.

_**Creo que esa era la razón por la cual, en mis sueños, mi primer beso ocurría en el cohete espacial. Me recordaba a la inocencia. Y quería que mi primer **_

_**beso fuese exactamente así. Inocente.**_

_**Así que volvamos a mis sueños, que comenz**_aron _**el día que te pusiste a esperarme a la puerta de clase. El día que supe que te gustaba.**_

Hermione se había quitado la camiseta y le había dejado a Viktor tocarle el sujetador. Eso era. Eso era lo que había escuchado que había pasado en los jardines aquella noche. Pero espera. ¿Por qué iba a hacer ella eso en medio de los jardines ?

_**El sueño comienza conmigo paseando en los jardines después del baile agarrada del brazo de Viktor. Entonces escucho tu voz que me llama desde alado.**_

_**-¡ Hermione! ¡Hermione! Deja de jugar con las flores y ven a verme.**_

_**Así que dejo de jugar con las flores y voy corriendo hacia él y los pies se me van haciendo grandes y pesados.**_

_**Meto la cabeza entre las los árboles y grito:**_

_**-Tengo los pies muy grandes, ¿todavía quieres que vaya?**_

_**-Me encantan los pies grandes -me gritas-. Ven, ven a verme. Yo te cogeré.**_

_**Así que corro y corro queriendo llegar hacia él. Pero la resistencia del viento contra mis pies me hace ir muy despacio. Durante el tiempo que me lleva alcanzar el final del tobogán, me he dado cuenta de que tus pies son tremendamente pequeños. Que casi no existen.**_

¡Lo sabía!

Caminas hacia mi con los brazos abiertos, preparado para cogerme. Y no te lo imaginarías, cuando salto, mis pies enormes no pisan tus pies diminutos.

-¿_**Lo ves? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro -dices. Después te inclinas para besarme. Tus labios se acercan... se acercan... y... me despierto.**_

_**Cada noche durante una semana me desperté exactamente en el mismo punto, a punto de ser besada. Pero ahora, Viktor, por fin me iba a encontrar contigo. En aquel jardín. Al final de aquel árbol. Y mierda, ibas a besarme hasta que no pudieses más, te gustase o no.**_

Hermione, si le devolviste el beso entonces igual que lo hiciste en la fiesta, créeme, le gustó.

_**Te dije que nos encontraríamos allí en los jardines después del bailr. Por supuesto, solo lo dije para asegurarme de que yo llegaría allí antes que tú. Cuando tú lleges quería estar con las flored exactamente igual que en mis sueños. Y así fue como ocurrió... excepto los de los árboles que bailaban y los pies cambiantes.**_

_**Por la vista que yo tenía desde lo lejos, te vi llegar desde el extremo más alejado de los jardined. Mirabas el reloj cada pocos pasos y caminaste hacia donde estaba, mirando para todos lados excepto para arriba. Así que me puse a dar vueltas con tanta fuerza como pude para hacer que me vieras. Diste un paso atrás, levantaste la vista y me llamaste por mi nombre. Pero no te preocupes, incluso aunque yo quisiese vivir mi sueño, no esperaba que te supieses todo el guión y me dijeses que dejase de jugar con las flores y que vaya.**_

_**-Ahora mismo voy -dije**_

_**Pero me dijiste que me detuviese. Que irías hasta donde estaba yo.**_

_**Así que volví a gritar:**_

_**-¡No! Déjame ir yo.**_

_**Y entonces repetiste aquellas palabras mágicas, como en el sueño:**_

_**-Yo te cogeré.**_

_Sin duda supera con creces a mi primer bes_o. Quinto curso, Cho Chang, en la sala de los menesteres, después de una clase del E.D. Vino hasta mi después de terminar a la hora de comer, me susurró la proposición al oído y estuve empalmado el resto del día.

Cuando el beso se terminó, tres segundos de brillo de labios con sabor a fresa más tarde, ella se volvió y salió corriendo. Eché un vistazo alrededor y vi cómo dos de sus amigas le daban cinco galeones cada una. ¡No me lo podía creer! Mis labios eran una apuesta de diez galeones.

¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Seguramente fuese malo, decidí.

Pero desde entonces me encanta el brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.

_**No pude evitar sonreír mientras iba corriendo. Me senté sobre el tobogán, con el corazón a mil. Así sería. Todas mis amigas allá en mi antiguo hogar habían dado sus primeros besos en medio de la escuela. El mío me estaba esperando al final de los jardines , exactamente tal y como yo lo había deseado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impulsarme.**_

_**Y lo hice.**_

_**Sé que no pasó exactamente así, pero cuando miro atrás veo todo a cámara lenta. El impulso. El trayevo. Mi pelo ondeando detrás de mí. Tú levantando los brazos para cogerme. Yo levantando los míos para que pudieses hacerlo.**_

_**¿Cuándo decidiste besarme, Viktor? ¿Fue durante el paseo hasta el parque? O simplemente ocurrió cuando me deslicé entre tus brazos? Vale, ¿quién de los **_

_**presentes quiere saber lo primero que pensé durante mi primer beso? Aquí está: alguien ha comido perrito caliente con chili.**_

Muy buena, Viktor.

_**Lo siento. No estuvo tan mal, pero fue lo primero que pensé.**_

Cualquier día comeré brillo de labios con sabor a fresa.

_**Estaba tan preocupada por qué tipo de beso sería (mis amigas de mi antigua ciudad me habían descrito muchos tipos) y resultó ser de los bonitos. No me metiste la lengua hasta la garganta. No me agarraste el culo. Simplemente juntamos nuestros labios... y nos besamos.**_

_**Y ya está**_.

_**Espera. Para. No rebobines. No hace falta volver atrás porque no te has perdido nada. Deja que me repita. Eso... es... todo... lo... que... ocurrió.**_

_**¿Qué pasa, que has escuchado alguna cosa diferente?**_

Un escalofrío me recorre la médula espinal.

Sí, lo había escuchado. Todos lo habíamos escuchado.

_**Bueno, pues tienes razón. Ocurrió algo. Viktor me cogió de la mano, caminamos hasta los columpios y nos columpiamos. Después me volvió a besar de la misma forma.**_

¿Y después? ¿Qué ocurrió después, Hermione?

_**Después... nos fuimos. El se marchó por un lado. Yo por otro. Oh. Lo siento mucho. Querías algo más sensual, ¿verdad? Querías escuchar cómo mis deditos picajosos comenzaron a juguetear con su cremallera. Querías escuchar... Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías escuchar? Porque yo he oído tantas historias que ya no sé cuál es la más popular. Pero sé cuál es la menos popular. La verdad.**_

_**Ahora, la verdad es la que no olvidarás.**_

Todavía puedo ver a Viktor en medio de un corrillo hecho por sus amigos de su colegio. Recuerdo que Hermione pasó por allí, y que todo el grupo dejó de hablar. Le esquivaron la mirada. Y cuando pasó, se echaron a reír. Pero ¿por qué recuerdo esto? Porque yo estaba alado de Hermione. Tenía demasiado miedo. Al mirar para Viktor y sus amigos aquel día, tuve la sensación de que había más de ella de lo que yo sabía. Después había escuchado lo de que se había dejado toquetear en el los jardines. Y era tan nueva en la escuela que los rumores ensombrecían cualquier otra cosa que yo supiese de ella. Hermione va por delante de mí, me imaginaba. Tiene demasiada experiencia para tan siquiera pensar en mí.

**Así que gracias, Viktor. Sinceramente. Mi primer beso fue maravilloso. Y durante el mes o así que duramos, y en todos los lugares** _**a los que fuimos, los **_

_**besos fueron maravillosos. Tú eras maravilloso.**_

_**Pero entonces comenzaste a fanfarronear.**_

_**Pasó una semana y no me enteré de nada. Pero al final, como siempre ocurre, me llegaron los rumores. Y todo el mundo sabe que no se puede desmentir un rumor. Lo sé. Sé lo que estás pensado. Mientras contaba la historia, yo misma pensaba así. ¿Un beso? ¿Un rumor basado en un beso te ha hecho hacerte eso?**_

_**No. Un rumor basado en un beso arruinó un recuerdo que deseaba que fuese especial. Un rumor basado en un beso hizo que comenzase una reputación que los demás se creían y reaccionaban ante ella. Y a veces, un rumor basado en un beso tiene el efecto de una bola de nieve.**_

_**Un rumor, basado en un beso, sólo es el principio.**_

_**Dale la vuelta a la cinta para saber más.**_

Me acerco al radiocasete, preparado para apretar el botón de Stop.

_**Y Viktor, cariño, quédate por aquí. No te vas a creer en qué parte vuelve a aparecer tu nombre.**_

Coloco el dedo sobre el botón, mientras escucho el suave zumbido de los altavoces, el débil chirrido de los ejes que van pasando la cinta, mientras

espero a que su voz vuelva. Pero no vuelve. La historia ha acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

**En la casa de Neville**

Cuando llego a casa de Neville, veo su Mustang aparcado al lado del bordillo delante de su casa, desde que heredó el carro, se obsesionó con él y con todas las cosas muggles.

El capó está abierto y él y su tío abuelo Agie están inclinados sobre el motor. Neville tiene en la mano una linternita mientras que su tío está tensando algo dentro del coche con una llave inglesa.

-¿Es que se ha roto -pregunto-o lo estáis haciendo para divertiros?

Neville mira por encima del hombro y, cuando me ve, deja caer la linterna dentro del motor.

-Mierda.

Su tío se incorpora y se seca las manos grasientas en la parte delantera de la camiseta llena de suciedad.

-¿Estás de broma? Siempre es divertido -mira a Neville y le guiña un ojo-. Y es incluso más divertido cuando es algo serio.

Con el ceño fruncido, Neville busca la linterna.

-Tío, ¿te acuerdas de Harry?

-Claro -dice su tío-. Por supuesto. Quien no se va a acordar de Harry Potter. Me alegro de volver a verte -no se acerca para darme la mano. Y con la cantidad de grasa que le mancha la camiseta, no me siento ofendido.

-Oh -dice el tío-Un día te quedaste a cenar , ¿verdad? Decías muchas veces "gracias" y "por favor".

Sonrío.

-Cuando te fuiste, la abuela de Neville se pasó una semana detrás de nosotros para que fuésemos más educados.

¿Qué os voy a contar? A los padres les gusto.

-Sí, así es él -dice Neville. Coge un trapo para limpiarse las manos-. ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Repito mentalmente sus palabras. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Bueno, ya que lo preguntas, pasa que hoy he recibido un montón de cintas por correo de una chica que se ha suicidado. Parece ser que yo tengo algo que ver con ello. No estoy seguro del qué, así que me preguntaba si me podrías prestar tu walkman para averiguarlo.

-Nada nuevo -digo.

Su tío pregunta si me importaría entrar en el coche y encenderlo por ellos.

-La llave está puesta.

Dejo la mochila sobre el asiento del copiloto y me coloco detrás del volante.

-Espera, ¡espera! -grita el tío de Neville-. Neville, alumbra por ahí.

Neville está de pie al lado del coche. Mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, nos miramos fijamente y yo no consigo apartarme. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá lo de las cintas?

\- Neville-repite su tío-. La luz.

Neville aparta la mirada y se inclina con la linterna. En el espacio que hay entre el salpicadero y el capó, su mirada se desliza adelante y atrás entre el motor y yo.

¿Y si él aparece en las cintas? ¿Y si su historia está justo antes que la mía? ¿Será él quien me lo ha enviado?

Dios, me estoy desquiciando. Quizá no lo sepa. Quizá solo sea que parezco culpable o algo así y él se ha dado cuenta.

Mientras espero a que me den la señal para arrancar el coche, miro a mí alrededor. Detrás del asiento del copiloto, en el suelo, está el walkman. Está ahí mismo. El cable de los auriculares está fuertemente enrollado alrededor del reproductor. Pero ¿qué excusa le pongo? ¿Por qué lo necesito?

-Neville, ven, coge la llave inglesa y déjame coger a mí la linterna -dice su tío-. La estás moviendo mucho.

Intercambian linterna por llave inglesa y, en ese momento, agarro el walkman. Así, sin más. Sin pensarlo. El bolsillo intermedio de mi mochila está abierto, de modo que lo meto allí y cierro la cremallera.

-Bien, Harry-dice el padre-. Enciéndelo.

Giro la llave y el motor arranca.

A través del espacio que hay sobre el salpicadero, veo sonreír al padre. Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, está satisfecho.

-Un pequeño afinado para hacerlo cantar -dice, inclinado sobre el motor-. Ahora ya puedes apagarlo, Harry.

Neville baja el capó y lo cierra con un clic.

-Te veo dentro, tío .

Su tío asiente, levanta una caja de herramientas metálica de la calle, recoge unos cuantos trapos grasientos y se dirige al garaje.

Me coloco la mochila sobre el hombro y salgo del coche.

-Gracias -me dice Neville-. Si no hubieras aparecido, seguramente nos habríamos pasado toda la noche aquí fuera.

Poso el brazo por la otra correa y me ajusto la mochila.

-Necesitaba salir de casa -digo-. Mi tía me estaba sacando de quicio.

Neville mira para el garaje.

-Ya sé de qué me hablas -dice-. Tengo que empezar los deberes y mi tío todavía quiere jugar más bajo el capó.

El farol que tenemos sobre nosotros se enciende.

-Entonces Harry-dice-. ¿A qué has venido?

Siento el peso del walkman dentro de la mochila.

-Pasaba por aquí y te he visto fuera. Pensé que podía venir a saludar.

Sus ojos me miraron durante un rato demasiado largo, así que yo me puse a mirar para el coche.

-Voy un rato a las Tres Escobas, a ver qué hay por allá -dice-. ¿Te llevo?

-Gracias -digo-. Pero quiero caminar unas cuantas manzanas.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?

Dios, espero que no esté en la lista. Pero ¿y si estuviese? ¿Y si ya hubiese escuchado las cintas y sabe exactamente qué se me está pasando ahora por la cabeza? ¿Y si sabe exactamente adonde me dirijo? O lo que es peor, ¿y si todavía no ha recibido las cintas? ¿Y si le tienen que llegar más adelante?

Si eso ocurre, recordará aquel momento. Recordará mis evasivas. Que no haya querido decirle nada ni advertirle.

-A ningún lado -digo. Yo también me meto las manos en los bolsillos-. Bueno, pues entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

No dice nada. Simplemente me mira marcharme. En algún momento espero que grite "¡Eh! ¿Dónde está mi walkman"?, pero no lo hace. Es una retirada limpia.

Giro a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y continúo caminando. Escucho cómo se enciende el motor del coche y el crujido de la grava bajo las ruedas cuando el Mustang comienza a rodar. Después acelera, cruza la calle por detrás de mí, y sigue su camino.

Me quito la mochila de los hombros y la dejo sobre la acera. Saco el walkman. Desato el cable y me coloco los auriculares de plástico amarillo en la cabeza, empujando los minúsculos altavoces dentro de mis oídos. Dentro de la mochila están las primeras cuatro cintas, que son una o dos más de las que seguramente tenga tiempo de escuchar esta noche. He dejado el resto en casa.

Abro la cremallera del bolsillo más pequeño y saco la primera cinta. Después la meto en la pletina, por la cara B, cierro la tapita de plástico y pongo play.


End file.
